In the related art, as one of these types of closed compressors, there is a closed compressor in which oil sucked up from a lower end of a crank shaft is ejected from an upper end, falls onto a rib formed on a block, and becomes an oil droplet (for example, refer to PTL 1).
FIG. 13 is a side sectional view of a closed electric compressor in the related art which is described in PTL 1 and FIG. 14 is a sectional view taken along arrow 14-14 in FIG. 13.
As illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14, the closed electric compressor in the related art includes closed container 1, oil 2 that is reserved in a bottom portion of closed container 1, compression unit 3 that is disposed on an upper side, and electric unit 4 that is disposed on a lower side. Compression unit 3 includes crank shaft 5, of which lower end 6 is immersed in oil 2 and which is rotated by electric unit 4, and block 8 that rotatably supports crank shaft 5. In addition, block 8 is provided with cylinder 9 including an open end and rib 12 for fixing cylinder head 13 that serves as a lid of the open end of cylinder 9 and suction muffler 14 is disposed below rib 12 of block 8.